The present disclosure is related generally to the field of dental treatment. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to systems, methods, computing device readable media, and devices for treatment plan specific bite adjustment structures.
Dental treatments may involve, for instance, restorative and/or orthodontic procedures. Restorative procedures may be designed to implant a dental prosthesis (e.g., a crown, bridge inlay, onlay, veneer, etc.) intraorally in a patient. Orthodontic procedures may include repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and/or dental function. Orthodontic repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
As an example, orthodontic repositioning may be provided through a dental process that uses positioning appliances for realigning teeth. Such appliances may utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, referred to as an “aligner,” that generally conforms to a user's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with a current tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth may provide controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move the teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances in progressive configurations can move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement.
Such systems typically utilize materials that are light weight and/or transparent to provide as a set of appliances that can be used serially such that as the teeth move, a new appliance can be implemented to further move the teeth.
In various instances, a patient may have a malocclusion, where the patient's teeth do not line up properly. One example of a malocclusion is a deep bite, which is an acute case of an overbite where the patient's lower teeth are overlapped by the upper teeth and the lower incisors come into contact with the gingival tissue in the upper arch of the jaw. A deep bite can be an aesthetic problem and/or a problem with health consequences such as damage to the roots of the upper teeth, damage to the gingival tissue in the upper arch of the jaw, and/or wearing of the bottom teeth from frictional contact with the upper teeth, among others.
Some previous approaches to correcting a deep bite condition in a patient may include intrusion of the anterior (e.g., incisors and/or canines) teeth and/or extrusion of the posterior teeth (e.g., premolars and/or molars). Extrusion of the posterior teeth may be facilitated by the use of bite turbos (e.g., metal blocks adhered to a back (lingual) surface of the upper anterior teeth to reduce contact between posterior teeth in opposing jaws and allow for more eruption), anterior bite plates contacting the anterior dentition while allowing posterior eruption (e.g., in non-adult patients), twin blocks (e.g., blocks with an inclined occlusal plane are placed one on an upper dentition and one on a lower dentition to reduce contact between posterior teeth), among others. However, extrusion of posterior teeth in adult patients may lead to unstable results. Intrusion of the anterior teeth may be facilitated by anchor bend (e.g., metal anchors on the molars that are used to apply an upward force to the incisors), J-hook headgear, expansion screws, bypass archwires that bypass premolars and/or canines to maintain reduced forces by lengthening the span between molars and incisors, among others. Another previous approach to correcting a deep bite condition in a patient may be orthognathic surgical correction.